Insult To Affair
by Rurple101
Summary: POST-PONED: Bella was going out with Jacob but when Bella is ill one day and nips over to Jacobs and finds him with another girl, how will she react? When she gose to school, theres talk and a new love intrest - what will Bella do?
1. Chapter 1: Caught Red Handed

**_FOR THIS FIRST CHAPTER CONTAINS A HUGE FLASHBACK BUT ITS STILL THE SAME DAY THE ITALICS ARE A FEW HOURS BEFOREHAND. PLEASE REVIEW :)_**

******Insult To Affair**

**Chapter One: Caught Red Handed**

_Flashback's Time: 2:15pm_

_I was walking along the road to La Push, still debating wether or not I should be seeing Jake at this time. He 'said' he was at school, which about a 2 minute walk from his house. I came round the bend and his house came into view. Billy was outside, in his wheelchair trying to pull some weeds out of the ground. _

_"Heey Billy!" I called with a smile on my was always nice to see him. He looked up startled and waved. "Hiya Bella, can you help me with some gardening" he asked sheepishly. Was he hidding something? I clutched my hands together, Jake's promise ring on my middle finger rubbing agaisnt my palm. "Yeah sure, Charlie said you had problems with it." He looked relivered._

_About after half an hour of weeding, I sneaked inside the house to grab some orange juice for Billy as he was staring to pant. As I searthced the kitchen for some plastic cups, I heard noise coming from down the hallway. The only room down there was Jake's bedroom. His bedroom door was slightly ajar. I was about to guess he was sleeping and took a foot towards the front door when I heard "Oh! Jacob, ohhh Jacob!!"_

_I spun on my heel, I knew that voice anywhere. It was Leah Clearwater, my distant cousin/best mate. I kicked the door fully open and it banged agaisnt the wall. And I could hardly believe what I was seeing. Jacob, MY JACOB was hovering above Leah, panting hard and his boxers were on the floor. In fact all their clothes were on the floor and they were both complety naked. _

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!!!!!" I yelled, clamping a hand to my eyes. I caught a glispe of Jacob getting off the bed and kicking his boxers back on. When he was close enough, I marched to him and slapped him, right across the face. I also kneeded him in the bollocks for good mesure and turned to Leah. She had pulled the covers over her and she was shaking and crying. "You bitch!" I screamed "I though yopu were my friend! My fucking BEST FRIEND!!! And this is how you thank me for helping you get SAM for you?! Dose he know?! I'll go fucking tell him right now!" I was completly red with anger. She looked terrifed at the very thought._

_"Bella..."she satrted but I was out of the room, but not before I turned to Jacob and threw the promise ring off and into his face. I was at the front door when I heard Leah yell "Don't tell Sam! Please Bella!!" I turned and bellowed back "Fuck you bitch! He deserves the truth as well!"_

_Billy wheeled over and caught my wrist as I stormed along. "Bella" he asked calmly "Jacob..what's the matter?" I howled with pain and grief "He's fucking shagging LEAH! And I'm off to tell Sam before he finds out like I did! Im a mate of him so at least He cannot be hurt like I just have!" I threw his grip off and ran at full speed towards the school. It was lunchtime and Sam, Embry, Paul and Jared were in the front playground, smoking and chatting. I ran over - "Sam? Can i have a word with you for a moment? Its about ....Leah." He looked concerned imeadiantly. "Why? Is she ill? How is she?" panic coloured his tone. Would he believe me if I told him? Or did I need to show him?_

_I whispered in his ear "I'm sorry but she's cheating on you with Jacob, I came round his house and they...they were doing it in his bedroom.. Sam I'm..I'm.." I started sobbing. The others looked confused. Sam looked so shocked that you would of thought he was a painting. "Are you telling the truth? My Leah? Leah? Cheating with Jake?" I nodded. "I'm sorry, but I need to go." And I ran away - still sobbing harder as I went._

Present Time: 3:40pm

I still can't believe what I saw. The past few months with Jake had been my best. He'd even said he loved me. I said I loved him. And now the magic is gone. He's with Leah - Leah's without Sam. I wonder what Sam is doing. Is he mellowing in the pain like I was? I wouldn't be surpised if he was. I heard Charlie come upstairs and hover outside my bedroom door before knocking slowly. "Bells?" he whispered. "I'm just gunna drive to the Thrifway - want anything?" Good question. I was starving - Charlie should of been to work but he was allowed to be off to look after me. Earliar when I'd been waliing along the path into La Push - I had sneaked away from him to see Jacob. Jacob was now the one person who I never wanted to see again.

"Can you get me some lasange?" I croaked. "Sure thing" he muttered and a few minutes later, I heard the cruiser drive off the driveway and along the street. I hollowerd in my pain deper, knowing I should forget all about him, foget him and never listen to him ever agian - as if I would of. I clurthched my pillow tighter and felt sleep wash over me.

* * *

I woke with a start at the sound of a door closing quietly. I looked to my bedside table and there was my lasagne with a glass of milk. I gobbled it down, greddily. I felt a bit sick afterwards. I decided to get up and move around. I changed into my deep blue PJs and took my plate downstairs. I heard footsteps on the upstairs hallway and Charlie came to the stairs and saw me. "You feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah - thanks for the grub, dad" I said, a sly smile playing on my lips. He grinned back. "Well I'm off to bed. Its about half past 10 and your going to school tomorow - Alice will be round, same time to see you." I gulped. "Night dad" I called and I ened up falling asleep on the couch this time. The pain was ceasing now and I felt numb. Numbver than a cucumber. I drifted and I didn't dream nice dreams...

**PLEASE REVIEWS! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Back To School

**Insult To Affair**

**Chapter Two: Back To School**

I woke up with a start, my alarm clock fell to the floor but I managered t grab it before it hit my wooden floorboards. I shoved it onto my table and heaved myslef out of my bed. I put my radio on and they were playing GIRLS` GENERATION - Chocolate Love. Catchy. I was humming it as I pulled on my dressing gown. I was walking down the stairs when there was bangin gon the door. I gigled and pulled it open. It was Alice Cullen - a very good mate of me. She heard Chocloate Love and started singing, making me sing too:

_"I'm hiding you proudly, while playing dumb"  
"This new sensation, I've fallen for it"  
"I got you babe! I call, I call it Chocolate Love!"  
"I want you, I want sweet-sweet oh chocloate love!"_

_  
_I laughed at Alice as she danced all the way round the kitchen dumping her handbag and carrier bag on the counter and garbbed my arms to dance as well. Alice actully booed at the radio when the song ended. "Ok" she gasped, when we'd fallen onto the couch. She dusted herself down and it was then I noticed what she was wearing. She was fasioning a short stadge dresswhich was dark emerald green and white heels. She raised her eyebrows and motioned towards her carrier bag on the counter. I went inside it and pulled out another dress, exactly the same but deep blue and with blac heels.

"Alice!" I moaned. "Why?" And she answered "We love Chocolate LOve right? Well..this is to fasion that passion as the boys in school never notice you, act like a new student with a bold personality!! It'll be fun!" I groaned. "Fine then, you'rll enjoy appling all the make up anyway." She hugged me tightly - "Thank you Bella!!" she squeeled. I sighed. This was gunna be an interesting day...

**AT SCHOOL:**

When we pulled up to school in Alice's bright yellow Porshe, quite a few eyebrows raised and man y heads turned our way. Alice had blacked windows so they could only see Alice when she stepped out. Alice walked smartly out of the driver's seat, slamming her door and walking round to my door. I sighed. Interesting way to introuduce me Alice...

**EDWARD'S POV**

I was leaning agaisnt my Volvo when Alice pulled into the parking lot. She parked right across the lot from where I was, near the steps into school. I rasied my eyebrow and saw Alice shimmer out of the driver seat in that ridiculous outfit she had on earliar. I sighed and shock my head. My brother Emmett grinned at me - ugh! Jasper seemed calm and he seemed to like Alice's outfit. She had her fucking radio on 'Chocolate Love' AGAIN! Everyone could hear it for christ sakes!

I was about to lean in the car and drag my bag out but then Alice opened her passenger door and my eyes popped open. The girl in her car was wearing the same outfit as Alice, but looked _sexy _on her. For god sake! It was dark blue - my favoraite colour! And it showed her figure very well. She had dark brown hair and from where I was, she had balck heels and a gold handbag. The girl had Gucci sunglasses on so I couldn't reconize her. I'd never met Alice's friends.

Jasper was impressed. "Oh my god!" he excaplimed. "We were'nt expecting THAT!" How true he was. The girl and Alice were making their way over to us, to go up the steps. I started to feel panicky and embarraseed for some reason. Emmett punched me on the shoulder. "Eddie's suck a SUCKER for that girl!"he boomed so loud that the girl in question put her head up and I could of sworn she was blushing. She turned to Alice and asked her something. Then Alice answered her and turned her head owards me and cocked it slightly. Alice whispered something eles and she gigled.

They started to walk over again and the closer they came, the more I felt the blush on ym face. I kept my eyes on her face, and she wasn't looking at me. Alice was chatting to her ect and they both stopped at the bottom of the steps again. The girl looked over her shoulder at me, lowered her glasses and winked at me. She had no idea how seductive she made that gresture look. Then they marched back up the steps, everyone staring at them the whole way.

"Who..Who was that?" I asked Jasper - he frowned at me. "I think that was Bella Swan" - WHAT?


	3. Chapter 3: Who Is He?

**Insult To Affair**

**Chapter 3: Who is he?**

As I walked into school, I kept thinking him over in my head. The boy who had stared at me in my ridiculas outfit with Alice on my arm and gawking when I paid him intreast. He was cute. Cute, handsome..sexy as it were. I asked Alice as we walked down the corridor to homeroom "Who was he?"

"That" she said, satisfied and beaming "was Edward Cullen!!" She tugged on my arm in her swoon. Edward Cullen?

"Isn't he like...the player in this school? Y'know like he's been out with every girl here."  
"Not EVER girl. He hasn't gone out with you."  
"Alice, are you telling me he went out with you?"  
"Yes, but he kept touching me up and I didn't like it."

I frowned. The player who touches them up to make them horny and sexy. Not my type at all. Shame - he looked like he was intrested in me. But boys were far from what I wanted to be doi8ng. I had just been cheated on my ex-boyfriend Jacob Black. God I hated him right now.

Alice sensed I was tense at the mention of boys and she tugged on my arm again, causing me to be dragged into homeroom and made a b-line staight for our desk. I fell back into my seat. Alice tripped on the florr and her face was so funny I howled with laughter - and everyone turned to stare at me, the boys all noticing how short and how fitted my new dress was. I raised my eyebrows at them until they'd all looked away. Not for long though.

----

Later that day I had Biology with Mr Banner, a kind science teacher who acknolledged me as a keen and intrested nerd. I wasn't today. Parading into the room, I went to my place. Sadly we had a supply today and everybody had moved seats. I shurged and noticed there was an empty stool next to Mr Perfection himself. I sat down and he turned his head and blushed. Aw bless him.

"Hey" I said and pulled out my book and pen and started doodlinbg on the cover of my bio-book. He muttered something and I turned towards him again. "Pardon?" I asked. "I didn't hear you." He frowned. "Why didn't you listen?" he quized. I raised my eyebrows and his eyes wanted him to look away but he didn't. "I didn't know it was 'answer 2 questions and get an answer free' day Mr Cullen. Please do in future, notify me at once." He grinned and I winked at him.

The supply was easily impressed, I could tell by my appearance. It was a male teacher and kept seeing that my dress was shorter than most mini-skirts. No shit sherlock. So he decided to keep seeing if there was anything under my stool. It was about the fourth time he was hovering round my butt and taking it into view that Edward spoke up. "Oi! Pervert! Your meant to be fucking teaching, not eyeing up the students you pedo!" He had shouted a tad too loud and the whole class snapped their heads towards us.

I glared at the teacher and he backed away and down the hallway, out of sight. He didn't come back fot the whole of the lesson either. I turned to Edward and smiled. He wasn't looking at me - he was staring at his hands on the table. His hands were muscular and bulled into tight fists.

Then something Alice had told me that morning floated into my mind. _"Yes, but he kept touching me up and I didn't like it." _He touched girls with those hands? Could I honestly believe Alice that he did that to everyone? I didn't believe it.

He noticed me and looked up, confusion and extreme embarrassment in his eyes. I smiled encourgly at him. "Thank you I whispered. I made my face look full of graitude, which is how I honestly felt.

He smiled slowly, the beautiful tilted smile lighting his entire face up. "Your welcome, parter" and he held out his hand. I shock it and slowly let go. I jotted down some notes of what the pervy teacher had taught us and for the rest of the hour we talked.

I learned that Edward had a girlfriend called Tanya and that he was so happy with her. I smiled the whole way through and felt a pang of jealously. "Tanya Denali?" I asked.

"Yes"  
"Oh"  
"Why whats wrong?"  
"I used to be friends with her"  
"You did?!"

Edward seemed to not notice the past tense. He seemed fasinated that I was old friends with her.

"You could come with me to see her!" he said, exicted.  
I frowned "Noope thanks"  
"Why?"  
"Cuz we ain't mates anymoore"  
"Why?"  
"Stop being nosy"  
"Why?"  
"Ok if you say 'why' again, I will westle you to the ground and give you a wedgy in front of the whole school."

He fell silent then.

-----

After school, Alice kept chatting animatily in the car all the way home about Edward's brother, Jasper, surpise surpise.

"He's just SOOOoooooo swoony!" she rmbled, her eyes glazed over. I sighed, I was past this stage in life...I think. We pulled up to the driveway and we got out. I was halfway round the car when I saw his. The stupid Rabbit. I ground my teeth together, why was he here? Sure enough he was there on the doorstep and to make matters worse, so was Leah.

"Is today. 'Piss Bella off day?' I demanded. They both jumped, not realising we had arrivered home yet. I glared at Jacob, he smiled nervously back. Alice gave me a warning look and unlocked the front door. I was about to go through when Leah asked "Can we urrm come in Bella? We need to talk to you...about the other day."

My fists clenched, calm Bella. I grimaced "Hurry it up" I grumbled and marched into the kitchen, they both followed. Leah looked ten times worried then Jacob. He seemed to be smiling at me like the cocky bastard he was, with a stupid cheesy grin. I went to the fridge and grabbed a Coke, but poured a bit of Vodka in as well. Jacob rasied his eyebrows, "your gonna fight us?" he asked.

My blood boiled "I believe I said to HURRY. IT. UP!" I chanted. He gulped - good, some fear, I like this game.

He sat down at the kitchen table and SURPISE SURPISE so did Leah, she was like his sheep for gods sake. Jacob looked at his hands while he explained the story.

"On the day, I wasn't feeling so great either. I didn't know you'd come over and neither did we plan to have sex at all" he started, not daring to look up at me. I sipped some more Coke and made another glass. "Leah came round to see how I was, she had..ditched school, walked the entire way to my house in like..4 minutes and.."

I interupted him "You do realise your making your girlfriend take all the blame - Leah some fucking star athlete we didn't know about? Were you sad enough, Leah to time how long it took you? Your both jerks, you know that?" I stirred. Okay - no more Vodka.

Jacob shurgged and Leah flinced - he didn't have any respect for women did he, the big c..

"as I was saying.."Jacob started again "Leah came over to mine to see how I was. Dad said that you snuck out and arrived about an hour after Leah did. Leah came round and.." he turned to Leah, who looked white as a ghost.

Her voice treambled "I came to see him and walked in the house without knocking, I don't know why. I marched in like I owned the place. Billy wasn't anywhere and I could hear Jake snoring in his bedroom. I walked in and he was sleeping." she then talked like she wasn't holding his hand under the table and wasn't sitting next to him, " He mumbled in his sleep saying that you were a bitch, saying he wanted to shag you bad"

I gagged and threw up in the sink. Gross. I washed my face and the sink before Leah continued. Jacob looked up in shock. and maybe hurt.

"He then opened his eyes slowly and spotted me there. I think he thought I was you because he then leaped on me. I smacked him away, asking what the hell he was doing." She turned back to Jacob. He sighed in disapointment of himself. "Leah has the same schoolbag as you do Bella and for some reason I ignored the black hair and un-Bella styled clothes and instint reaction. I had been dreaming of the only special night between us and my hormones seemed to catch up with me and before I knew it..."

"I was kissing him back" Leah finished. "One thing lead to another. Before we both knew what was happening, we were both panting and our clothes were on the floor. I never wanted to give this scummy bastard my 'flower'" I cringed at her nickname for her viginity. "..and never liked Jacob this way. I'm now scared to death of you right now as I betrayed you, I dont even now WHY and WHAT made me kiss him back. Tecnicly.."

Jacob butted in "Tecnicly Leah - its Bella's fault" he snapped. I resisted smacking him in the face. Alice spoke up then "How the FUCK is it her fault you prick?!" she screamed. Jacob stode up "for so damm fucking sexy!" and he walked round the table and grabbed my ass. That was the limit. I kicked him in the dick, causing him to double up with pain. I pushed him, sliding him across the floor till he stopped ont he doorway to the lounge.

"Now, if you had continued and appologized which you so FUCKING haven't! I would of been forgiving - ish. There is no way that you can EVER think, look or touch me like that everagain Jacob Black. Get your fucking cheating scummy, perferting, motherfucking butt outta my home! NOW!!" I jabbed a finger to the door. When he didn't move, I signalled Alice - I didnt want to touch him. Alice dialed her phone and 4 minutes later, Charlie came bursting through the door. He spotted Jacob on the floor and looked at me. "Get. This. Prick. Out. Of. Our. House. PLEASE. Dad?!" I said through gritted teeth. He nodded. He grabbed Jacob on the back of his shirt and marched him away outside to the crusiar. A few seconds later, we heard him driving down the street, taking him back home.

I nodded at Leah "sorry about that - sorry your boyfriends in trouble" I said rubbing my butt, he'd actully smacked it quite hard. Leah was still trembling, her eyes wide and looking at me in shock horror. I playfully tapped her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry but I did tell Sa.."

"Don't worry - he understood me, he understands me more than Jacob did, I hate Jacob Black!" she reasurred, spitting out his name.

I raised my eyebrows "Welcome to the club - its not your fault, Leah. I'm sorry." I frowned. She grinned - we were friends once again.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Date With Edward

_I nodded at Leah "sorry about that - sorry your boyfriends in trouble" I said rubbing my butt, he'd actully smacked it quite hard. Leah was still trembling, her eyes wide and looking at me in shock horror. I playfully tapped her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry but I did tell Sa.."_

_"Don't worry - he understood me, he understands me more than Jacob did, I hate Jacob Black!" she reasurred, spitting out his name._

_I raised my eyebrows "Welcome to the club - its not your fault, Leah. I'm sorry." I frowned. She grinned - we were friends once again._

**Insult To Affair**

**Chapter 4: Date With Edward**

I struggled to think of it as finished. Done. Completed. Had it all been over? Had it all been a dream? Leah was talking to me normally so it musn't be a dream. I was so pissed off at Jacob, that I forgot my plans with Edward. He'd asked me out and I clean forgot until he turned up on my doorstep. I gasped from the window as he slowed his Volvo to a stand still. I ran into my room and changed into a deep blue dress that flowed down, to just under my knees. Alice had suggested that I wore that. I myself had decided to wear blue pumps, I didn't want heels at all. I yanked my comb through my mesy brown hair and stopped. Was I in Alice or Bella mode? I sighed and appiled a _little _bit of clear lipgloss and ran downstairs.

Edward knocked on my door then. I combed my hair, pulled on my black cardigan and took a deep breath. I opened the door and saw him - the handsome man he was. He was wearing a leather jacket and grinned warmly when I opened the door.

"Hello beautiful" he said. I blushed. "Hii" I said shyly. He was just so dreamy, he seemed a lot nicer than Jacob and wasn't all over the _hot and sexy_ but _beautiful and pretty_ way of looking at girls. Which truth be told, I perferred it that way. He motioned for me to follow him.I grabbed my jacket and followed him out to his car. I got in and it smelt of his gorgeous scent, the honey and freesia knocking me into a snese of peaceful-ness. I smiled warmly at him as he started the engine. Then he turned to me, a slight worried look on his face.

"Where are we going?" I asked as soon as he opened his mouth and closed it again. His frown had gone now and I liked that. "I hope you like Italian food" he muttered as we pulled out of my street. I gasped. He turned sharply to me, worried again. "Whats the matter?" he asked. Boy he must worry about me _alot_.

"How did you know?" I whispered. I'd never told anybody, not even Jacob that my favoraite food was Italian, like my name. _Haha_. He grinned. "I guessed as your name is Italian." I nodded. He was a quick learner. Why hadn't I seemed to notice him at school? Well maybe because he was Edward Cullen and he was rumored to be a player. I'd heard and sen him with girls but never actully known he'd slept with anybody.

We kept talking until we arrived in Port Angleles. Edward parked the car and walked me over to a place named _Bella Italia. _This was getting really annoying. Why was everything Italian had a link with my name? Edward looked at me as we walked into the resturant. he seemed not to put pressure on me. This helped but for some reason, I ached to grab hold on him and snuggle deep into his chest. He looked warm and seccure, to help protect me and ease my stress.

I shoke it off and we walked into the resturant. We were greeted by a male host and he gave us a booth table in the corner. The host gave us menus and I searthed to see if they had it. _Yes _- they did, in fact it was the first on the list. I put my menu down and looked up at Edward. He was watching me. "Keen are we?" he asked, grinning. I smiled back.

Just then the waitress walked over. She had to be wearing the _shortest _skirt I'd ever seen. Edward's eyes widened slightly but didn't linger there long. I sighed - _great_, the slut waiter who slept with all the fit guys. Unfortunatly - Edward was _fucking _hot. _Grr_.

She also seemed to be wearing a pair of killar heels and a low ridding top. All Edward would have to do, when she leaned down to him, was look down and catch a glispe of _fucking PLASTIC_ boobs. I narrowed my eyes at the back of her head, _stupid bitch_. Angry Bella may be sexy and hot for Jake but I was known for being violent.

Edward's eyes stayed on me - _good boy_. I smiled sweetly at him and did the finger at the back of her head, Edward giggled _(yes - giggled)_ and she snapped her head towards me. She glared briefly and I whispered "Sllluut" under my breath. Truth be told, I was winding her up on purpose. She then spoke - and she sounded like some freakin barbie doll. All high and squeeky. I put my hand to my mouth to not laugh.

"May I take your order?" she emphersised on Edward. He raised his eyebrows at her in disbelief and motioned to me. She turned and I tired to keep a staight face. "I'll have the Mushroom Ravoli and a vodka and coke." she smirked. "Your ID please?" she crackled. I nodded "Sure" and pulled out my pass. Her eyes widened and ticked her notpad and turned to Edward. "Same, just a diet coke.W" he said, she wrote it down and drew a love heart round it.

"If you don't mind, I'd appreciate if you didn't flirt with my boyfriend." I lied and she walked away sharpish. I made sure she was inside the kitchen before bursting out laughing. "That...that was _fucking priceless_!" I gasped. Edward grinned. "I was kidding about the boyfriend thing ok? No need to freak out on me." I assured him.

He looked puzzled "Why would I freak?" I rolled my eyes "_Trust _me, I have experience when it comes to dating boys. You get scared at the idea of commitment or soppy stuff, unless you just want sex" I repiled, making him shut up. I smiled sweetly and he smiled and very slowly nodded.

-----

The slut came back about 5 minutes later with our food. She had slipped her card under Edward's dish on the plate. He looked at it, blankly. I picked it up, flipped out my lighter and burned it on the spot. "You smoke?" he asked, taking a bite. _God _he looked sexy when he did that. I shoke my head - _concentrate Bella!_

Edward and I talked alot during the meal, me sipping my vodka as he maily spoke. He played piano and enjoyed classical music. I found that shocking - admitting that I did as well. I didn't tell him about _my _hobbies. I wasn't going to tell _anyone _about my _secret _singing. I partly lied and skipped round musical things and we talked about childhood memories and things we missed baout being younger, how you could always uaually get away with anything.

He seemed a pretty charming guy. I tired to ignore the fact that he was in fact - the _hottest _guy I'd set eyes on. I was glad that I'd agreed to go on the date in the first place. When we finnished dinner, the slut didn't come, instead another waitress (wearing normal clothes thank fuck) got our bill - Edward snatching it before I could and we walked out hand-in-hand.

He drove me home, us still talking, finding out we had quite a bit in common. I hadn't dated anyone for ages due to me being with Jacob. I was appreciating how "popular" I was in school. But I was even more glad that I was crushing on Edward.

When we got to my house, he got out and opened my door for me - bless him. He took my hand and even went as far to walk me to my door. He turned to me "Did you have a good night, Bella?" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah - That was funny with that desprate slutty waitress." He grinned wider and chuckled with me. He gave me an awkard hug and brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear.

He turned and was halway to his car when I felt it. The sudden pang of attraction. "Edward" I called. He looked at me and I walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek, dangerously close to his lips. "Thanks for a lovely night." I wjhispered in his ear and walked to my door. I turned and he seemed smitten. I waved as he drove away before going back indoors.

That was the best date I'd had in a loooong time. I went upstairs and that was the first night I dreamed of him.


	5. IMPORTANT!

I really am very sorry but all TWILIGHT & HARRY POTTER fanfictions that I was doing are now postponed - writting it here as you may not have seen my profile.

I aplogize about the lateness - not sure when they will pick up again as I'm inspired by the other stories.

You could read some of the newer ones until I get myself sorted and find my hat!- (lol)

Sorry and once again thank you for being pacient.

PS: COPYRIGHT NOTICE ON MY PROFILE, I SHALL REPEAT IT HERE JUST IN CASE YOU DID NOT SEE IT :p

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW - IF YOU WANT TO HAVE ANY OF MY 'KEY' IDEAS FROM STORIES (AND HELP) THEN PLEASE NOTIFY ME AND MENTION ME ON THE FIRST CHAPTER OR SOMETHING AS I LIKE TO BE APPRECIATED - JUST WANT TO GET THE MESSAGE OUT AND CLEAR - BASICALLY THIS IS MY COPYRIGHT NOTICE ;P CHEERS GUYS!**


End file.
